nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mission
'"The Mission" '''is the sixteenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 43rd episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on March 16, 2014. In the episode, Harvey Dugood is assigned to the rescue force, but his inability to do so causes a catastrophic encounter. The Episode Nathaniel didn't like being called Harvey. He didn't like being called Prince. It was unreal. Granted, he remembered his parents saying they wanted to tell him something the day he decided to choose to leave. But he didn't want to hear their objections. He was going to find a district in need of help despite their wishes. But Galli meant more to him. When she got the urgent letter from Tsereve, she and Harvey hurried out to help. Gallifreyan missed her sister. Now more than ever. Her parents hadn't said it yet, but it was obvious there was a chance that she didn't make it out. And for Harvey, there was no denying his royalty. Tamara and Demitri, the Lumiukko, had carbon copies of Harvey's Keeper scrolls. He recognized his "parents'" signatures. Gallifreyan was just as shocked as he was. Everything about their meeting was already coincidence. Now this? Unreal. Besides Tamara, Demitri, Gallifreyan, Brandon, and Harvey, there was no one else in the shop except for dozens of bodyguards and Tsereve agents. Tamara and Demitri were forbidden from leaving without an escort. "Harvey?" He cringed at the sound of that name again. Tamara realized her mistake. She apologized and offered to call him Mr. Dugood. He didn't respond. Tamara sat on the piano bench with him. "Are you still good for the plan?" Harvey nodded. It was easy enough. Go to Main Street. Find a magic shop. See if Niall was there. If so, report back. If not, report back. That night, Dugood gave Galli a kiss on the cheek, donned a black traveling cloak, and slipped into the night. He tiptoed past the stocks, the saloon, the dock, the abandoned haunted house, and into New Orleans Square. Sneaking past Blue Bayou, and still incredulous he was even DOING this, entered the Esplanade. He stared in surprise. There were people here. Did any of them know who he was? Nonetheless, the candlelight was dim and most people were sleeping. He crept under the archway to the Town Square. Ghostly shadows followed him. Dugood removed a slip of paper from his pocket, detailing where the Magic Shop was. He held it up to the light. "Central Plaza..." he whispered. There was a soft thud. Dugood glanced up. He stuffed the paper back into his pocket. No one was there. Another thud. Dugood whirled around. Something moved in the archway. Dugood darted behind a tree. A third thud. The bark splintered. Shots. With a yelp, Dugood put up his hands (as if that would do anything) and ran. He found a staircase on the side of the archway that ascended to the top of the monorail platform. He followed the tracks to a monorail station. An ugly, dusty, yellow train was docked at the station. The door was ajar. "Hello?" Dugood said, removing his cloak. He stepped onto the train. It didn't seem functional. The insides had been gutted and replaced with a crude office space. There were also weapons littering the floor. "Who the @&%$ are you?" Dugood made a weird noise like auguioaug. Castor glared at him. "Well? Who the..." "Sorry! Sorry! I was..uh..running." Castor pulled a gun from his pocket. "Oh my God!" "Shut up!" Dugood put his hands over his head. He didn't know; maybe that would help. Castor slammed the doors of the train. "Soundproof," he said maliciously. "I'm just going," Dugood said, moving to the other side of the train. Castor shot a foot above Dugood's head. "Sweet gingerbread!" Dugood exclaimed. Castor reloaded. "Never trespass again." The gun went off. Dugood dove for the floor. It rumbled. Castor reloaded again. Dugood rolled around helplessly trying to avoid the shots. The rumbling grew louder. The floor shook. Castor fired twice. One of the shots pierced Dugood's earlobe. The train surged forward. "The hell?!" Castor yelled. The monorail accelerated. It zoomed into a tunnel. Dugood took one last look at his surroundings before the windows went black and all the light died. Dugood was alone with a madman in a monorail car. In the dark. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Dugood had accepted his royalty by this episode, having seen irrefutable evidence from the Lumiukko. Dugood was instructed to go on a mission to Main Street and see if Niall was in the Magic Shop. However, before he could reach the shop, he was shot at. He hid on the Monorail and ran into Castor. Before Castor could kill him, the Monorail surged forward and the lights went out. References Harvey Dugood's choice to leave 1GL and find a district in need, the basis of his character, was mentioned, harking back to the season 1 episode "The Chosen Path." Trivia *This episode was part of the producer's plan to drag out the season. The main component of the extension would be introduced in the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes